¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a arriesgar?
by PinguiJmnz
Summary: Santana ya no sabe que hacer, no tiene amigos, no tiene a nadie. Un día su padre le pide que asesino a persona que lo traicionaron y de paso, también a sus familias. ¿Quién pensaría que se podía enamorar de su enemiga?
1. Fuertes remordimientos

"A veces nosotros no dependemos de la vida, La vida depende de nosotros. Si no hacemos algo, no será vida, porque la vida es para vivirla, y no para quedarte sentado en uno de los tantos sofás de tu casa, lamentándote por no haber logrado lo que querías y haber fracasado una vez más. La realidad es que fracasas cuando dejas de intentarlo. Así es la vida, vívela, y no te quedes esperando a que se consuma lentamente."

Santana se encontraba leyendo en voz alta para sí misma sus pensamientos. Últimamente se había estado sintiendo totalmente descolocada y no sabía por qué. La verdad era que se sentía demasiado sola, su padre estaba preso por asesino, y ella, no salía de la casa.

La lluvia empezaba a caer a cántaros sobre la ciudad de New york. Santana tiró su cuadernillo de tapas duras al suelo. Decidió marcar el número de Pizza's Pingui, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, tomó su chaqueta de la mesa, las llaves de la mesita de noche, y antes de salir, tomó un revolver y se encaminó al estacionamiento de la gran mansión Rivera.

_FLASHBACK _

_Papá, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?_ — _Preguntó santana a su padre señalando el arma que tenía en sus manos. _

Se encontraba visitando a su padre en el hospital, ya que estando en la cárcel, había sufrido un atentado.

_Debes asesinar a todos los que me hicieron esto, a sus familias, amigos, A TODOS! _

_Pa.. papá, no puedo hacerlo… _

_Sé que puedes, ahora… vete y haz lo que te pedí. _

FIN FLASHBACK.

No había podido pensar coherentemente desde entonces, simplemente se sentía vacía.

Había tomado las llaves de su auto, pero decidió caminar. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como de la nada, Santana resbaló a causa de ésta, y chocó contra el pavimento, dejándola inconsciente.


	2. ¿Quién eres tú?

- quién anda ahí ?- preguntó Santana, abriendo pesadamente sus ojos.

- shhh, traquila, descansa- espetó alguien que, para impresión de la latina, era una mujer,  
con poco más de 18 a os.

Aunque estaban a oscuras, el traga luz de aquella casa, mostraba una larga y rubia cabellera, que pasaba por encima de los hombros. Su piel era realmente clara.

- quién eres y por qué estoy aquí ?- volvió a preguntar con un tono amenazante.

La rubia soltó una carcajada y dijo: - Hola, me llamo Brittany, pero me dicen Britt,  
y estás aquí porque te encontré tumbada en el pavimento de... bueno no importa. el hecho es que estaba lloviendo y estabas sangrando, y no podía dejarte ahí esperando a que murieras de hipotermia- Terminó riendo.

- Oh!, lo siento- se apenó - Me llamo Santana. pero que diablos...- susurró tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Eh, como te decía, te golpeaste en la cabeza al caer, y pues empezaste a sangrar,  
de ahí el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Es mejor que descanses.- interrumpió , dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera! Crees que podrías traerme algo para esto?- señaló su cabeza.

- Sí, espera.- salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió pasados 5 minutos.- aquí está ,  
es algo amargo pero te mejorará .- Acotó retirándose de la habitación.

Santana era muy prepotente y malhumorada, pero en esa situación, lo único que podía hacer, era agradecerle a aquella rubia de tez blanca.

Tomó las pastillas que le había dejado la rubia, y, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, se dejó vencer por el sueño.


	3. Quinn

Dios! Sé que me ha tomado una eternidad completa hacer este capítulo, pero es porque no estaba segura de si querían que lo continuara. Deben entender que es mi primer fic y que si quieren que los continue dejen review! Los necesito para continuar jaja, sin más, les traigo el tercer capítulo jaja.  
-

Se levantó al día siguiente, con el dolor de cabeza más controlado pero todavía se sentía perdida en aquella habitación desconocida. En sus sueños veía a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia. Había perdido ya la noción del tiempo pero sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer el trabajo encomendado por su padre Greg.

En vano, intentó buscar un interruptor o una lámpara cercana, pero no la encontró. Así que se levantó a tientas en la oscuridad.

- **Qué haces? Quieres golpearte de nuevo?** - Cuestionó la voz armoniosa proveniente de detrás de Santana. Pegó un salto y con la mano en el corazón le dijo.

- **Qué te pasa? Quieres matarme del susto?**- No obtuvo respuesta y prosiguió -** Mira,**  
**tengo que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, me podría decir dónde diablos estoy?**

- **Estás en mi casa. Muy cerca de donde te encontré. Esto es New york, si sales así vestida pensarán que eres una indigente o una asesina.**

Santana se miró ya con la luz prendida, y pudo notar como sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, manchadas de sangre en grandes cantidades.

- **tienes ropa? enserio necesito salir de aquí**. - Santana comenzaba a alterarse.

- **Sí, claro. Espera aquí.**

...

Santana se recostó de nuevo en la cama esperando. Habían pasado unos 5 minutos, cuando escuchó voces fuera de la habitación.

- **No, cómo pudiste traerla aquí? Brittany, ella es un peligro para nosotros, y lo sabes.**

-**Papá, no seas paranóico. Ni se dará cuenta.**

**-Por tu bien, eso espero. Ella ahora es tu responsabilidad. Sácala sin que sea vista por Rick. Intentaré distraerlo.**

-**Sí, sí, papá, tranquilizate. No permitiré que le pase nada.**

-**Es lo mejor.**

...

Brittany ingresó a la habitación, le dio la ropa, y se dispuso a sacarla de allí sin ser vista.

-**Mira, no nos pueden ver. Vámonos por acá** - señaló una abertura en el techo- es más rápido.

-**Está bien.**

Subieron rápidamente, la escalera se movió ligeramente, haciendo que se cayeran algunas cosas de la mesita. A la lejanía se escuchó una voz.

- **Allá están. Escapan. SÍGANLASSS!**

...

Brittany no tardó ni medio segundo en reaccionar, cuando ya había tomado la mano de la morena, y corría a una velocidad jamás vista por los tejados. Eran seguidas a través de ellos por los hombres de Rick.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un patio de una casa abierto. Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se escondieron pegadas a la pared. Desde otro punto de vista, las hubieran descubierto.

Los hombres, al no verlas, decidieron regresar.

Santana notó que aún seguían agarradas de las manos, pero decidió no romper la conexión.

...

- **Entonces... Estaban siendo perseguidas?**- Preguntó la rubia de ojos verdes.

- **Sí, algo así. Gracias por tu ayuda Quinn, sin ti no hubiéramos podido salvarnos**.- Brittany ya había pedido más de 5 veces disculpas.

-** No hay de qué. Es un placer siempre ayudar. La próxima ya saben que me tienen a mí.**

**- Claro, rubia, como olvidarte** - Santana le picó el ojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta,  
seguida por Brittany y Quinn.

_"Por qué le pica el ojo? será que le gusta? Ya Britt- britt no pienses en eso"_

Salieron a la puerta de la calle, y se despidieron. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta,  
fueron vistas por los hombres de Rick, quienes corrían para alcanzarlas.

Y fue donde se dieron cuenta de que Quinn haría parte de eso ahora. Y hasta que acabara.


End file.
